


A secret no one can know

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou and I have a secret no one can know. I'm a catshifter, for generations there hasn't been one in our family, but fate decided that I should be one.It is hard for me to hide my ears and tail, it's even harder when I get excited or when I get really surprised which is almost every day.When I get sleepy or really scared I turn into a cat, right now I'm really sleepy..We're on our way to a practice match with nekoma, kind of funny, don't you think?





	

Hello, my name is Hinata Shouyou and I have a secret no one can know. I'm a catshifter, for generations there hasn't been one in our family, but fate decided that I should be one.  
It is hard for me to hide my ears and tail, it's even harder when I get excited or when I get really surprised which is almost every day.   
When I get sleepy or really scared I turn into a cat, right now I'm really sleepy..  
We're on our way to a practice match with nekoma, kind of funny, don't you think?   
I look to my side to see Kageyama dozing off, I glance around the bus to see everyone else sleeping  
"Please don't let anything happen today" I whisper to myself  
"What's supposed to happen? Are you nervous again?" I look up to see Kageyama looking at me with his usual scowl. I shake my head, grinning "We're going to win!"  
I hear a scoff from the seats infront of us, it was Tsukishima "We'll see about that" I frown, he's always up for ruining the mood. I stick my tongue out knowing he won't see it  
"As long as you don't throw up again we'll be fine" I look back towards Kageyama frowning "I don't have to throw up!"   
Looking away and out of the window as I hear Kageyama scoff and see him close his eyes again in the reflection. I can do this....I almost screwed up yesterday. If I didn't run and hide myself in the bathroom then everyone would've found out.  
Few hours later we arrive in Tokyo, when the bus stopped infront of the school we could see the team of Nekoma waiting for us, I couldn't see Kenma anywhere though which wasn't that strange though  
"Shouyou, ev-everyone is getting of the bus already" It was Yachi, I smiled at her as I made my way out of the bus, glaring at Kageyama who scolded me   
"Shut up Bakeyama! I was just distracted!" I hissed at him, almost baring my teeth as I realised what I was doing I quickly turned around trying to calm myself down  
"Did you just hiss?" I felt Kageyama put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and bolted away yelling that I would be right back  
"What was that about, Kageyama?" Suga looked at Kageyama for an explanation "I have no idea, I will get him back" He waited for Suga to nod before dashing off after Hinata, looking around for any sign of him  
"T-that was close" I could feel my ears pop out the moment I ran around the corner of the building "Why does he always have to tease me like that..." I took a deep breath, concentrating on making my tail and ears disappear again   
"Oi~! Hinata dumbass!! Everyone is waiting for you! Where the hell are you?!" I panicked as his voice came closer "Don't come any closer!!" I screamed crouching down, folding my hands over my ears  
Kageyama turned the corner, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the redhead "Are you sick again? I thought you said you would be fine?"   
"I-I am fine, my stomach just hurts a little" It wasn't a lie, I felt sick, the idea of someone knowing, knowing what they would do, what they would say. It was a terrifying idea.  
Kageyama sighs "If you don't come now, everyone will go and look for you" He grabs my arm, pulling me up and I panick, squeezing my eyes shut waiting for his response, but I got nothing.  
"What are you doing? Come on lets go! Do you want to beat their asses or not?" He pulls me along with him. I stumble as I look at him confused, looking behind me to see if my tail was still there, breathing a sigh of relief as I saw nothing.  
Suga smiled and waved at us when we got closer "If you were any later Daichi would've killed you" he laughed and winked at us, I smile as we made our way into the gym, smiling sheepishly at Daichi who glared at us with his arms crossed  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't feeling well so I ran and...hid...??" I grin, scratching my head. I hear Daichi sigh before telling us to warm up  
For the whole practice and the match I could feel Kageyama looking at me, I knew he wanted to ask something but I stayed far from him if I had to. Did he see anything?? Is he going to tease me even more? Bully me more??   
I walked out after I took a shower and changed into my pjyama's, shivering as I take a step outside, looking up at the grey sky "It's getting colder" I wrap my arms around myself, rubbing my arms trying to stay warm, they said it would snow very soon, which I was very excited about. I smiled widely thinking about it.  
"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out like that" I turned around. Kageyama...his arm outstretched, a jacket in his hands "T-thank you" I quickly grabbed the jacket putting it on  
"Why have you been ignoring me? Not that it bothers me if you do...just, you've been acting strange ever since we got here" I looked back up at the sky, smiling softly "I can't tell you"   
I hear him hum as a reply, I looked at him curiously, wondering why he hasn't yelled at me yet "Suga-san said you still weren't feeling well...is that why you're acting like this?"   
Looking down I smiled sadly "No...I'm fine, it's just. I really can't tell you this Kageyama" I take a step forward, walking down the small stairs "I will be back soon, I'm going to take a walk"   
I zip up my jacket, putting the hood over my head just incase "Be back before it gets too dark! I don't want to go looking for you!" I laugh as I wave at him, walking backwards, watching him walk back inside I stop as sigh I want to tell you so badly....but I can't, I can't do that, I will lose you  
Suga looks at the clock reading 11:35pm, he looks at Kageyama "Is Hinata still out?" he sighs as he looks at Kageyama who's eyes are wide "I'll go lo-" He stumbles back as he gets pushed by Kageyama and the door slams "These kids, I swear" he sits back down next to Daichi who just chuckles "They will learn, let them take their time Sugamama" He grins as Suga blushes  
"Where the hell is he!?" Kageyama runs around the school ground, turning the corner going back further into the forest that lies behind the school "He didn't go in there...did he? This idiot"   
Whimpering I curl my tail around my waist, ears flat against my head "W-where am I....W-why didn't I bring my phone. Why is this forest so big!!??" I scream into the night, screaming even louder when I hear something.  
"Hinata!!? Oi dumbass! Where the hell are you!?" His head snaps to the right when he hears Hinata's scream. He runs towards the voice.  
I run as fast as I can, eyes closed as I start crying. Where are you Kageyama!!?? I feel myself running into something hard, thinking it's an attacker I start to scream, trying to pull away.  
"O-oi Hinata! Stop screaming already!" He grabs my arms as he looks into my eyes "it's just me!" I hiccup, looking up into his dark eyes, I scrunch up my nose as I bury my head into his chest, the hood falling from my head, revealing my ears "T-tobio!" I sobbed his name as I tighten my grip on him.  
Kageyama felt his eyes widen, not only because Hinata said his name but also because of what he saw. Where those, cat ears? He had heard from his grandmother that humans with cat ears, what were they called again? He shakes his head, that doesn't matter right now  
"Hinata..." He placed his hand on my head, slowly stroking my hair "Shouyou, everything is fine now" I feel a blush creeping up on my face as he says my name "I'm sorry...I can't go back now..."   
"Why are you saying that? It's cold and late, you're shivering, we should go back inside" He looked down at the catboy he lowered his voice in a gentle whisper "I won't say anything, I will ask Suga-san for a seperate room" I nod slowly feeling myself falling asleep mumbling "You'll have to carry me though..."   
Kageyama sighs "Fine, but don't get mad if I dro-" his eyes widen as he watches Hinata slowly turning into a kitten "This got to be a dream...I'm sleeping and this is just a dream" He looks down at the orange cat in his arms, slowly making his way back towards the building.  
Tobio slowly opens the door to the sleeping room, careful to not show Hinata who's still sleeping in his cat form, he whispers "Suga-san, would it be ok if I bring Hinata into a different room? I found him passed out in the backyard" He could already tell Suga wouldn't fall for it but was surprised to see him nod and telling him to take good care of Hinata  
When walking towards the end of the hallway he wondered if Suga knew about Hinata. He looks down as he feels the cat move before slowly waking up, looking around before snapping his head up to look at Kageyama with wide eyes "D-don't run, it's ok Shouyou" He could see the cat relax, walking into the room, closing the door behind me  
I jump out of Kageyama's arms, walking into the corner of the room, mewing at him. I wish he could understand me now...I stared at him as he turned around, tossing the jacket he brought along at me. Did he..?? No he couldn't. I quickly crawled under the jacket, feeling myself turning back into a human, groaning as my bones crack.  
"K-kageyama" My voice cracked, I could still feel the dried up tears on my cheeks "t-thank you for, well...you know" I fell back as he was suddenly infront of me "Can you explain this to me? How do you have ears and a tail? I thought catshifters went extinct 100 of years ago!"   
I could feel myself tear up again, bringing my knees up to my chest "I-i didn't ask for this!!" I didn't, I was 6 when I found out I got the genes. My parents threw a surprise birthday party with just the 4 of us. I got so surprised and excited that they suddenly popped out.  
I started trembling, hearing Kageyama move closer, bringing me into his chest, my eyes widen as he mumbled my name again "Shouyou, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not mad at you, I'm just confused and surprised, that's all" He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down  
I tried to look up at him, confused "Y-you're not a-angry? D-disgusted?" He scoffed, cupping my face as he looked at me "How could I be disgusted? They make you look even more adorable" My face turned red at his words, he must've realised what he said cause his eyes went wide and his face turned a dark red.  
I couldn't help but giggle, I lean up to kiss his cheek "Thank you, Tobio" I curl up against him, listening to his heartbeat "You really are a dumbass" He said as he started to pat my head, brushing his fingers against my ears, chuckling as they twitched "I could get used to this..."   
I looked at him not knowing what he meant "I can't leave them like this...the others can't know about this. Who knows what they might do?" He nodded, smiling, not his usual scary smile, this time his smile was gentle, sweet even.   
"But around me you can be yourself" He looks down at me, closing the distance between us as his lips cover mine in a soft and gentle kiss. My ears perked up as I pressed my lips harder against his. He chuckled against my lips, pulling away slightly.  
I beam, eyes bright "I love you!" I cover my mouth as soon as those words left my mouth. Tobio laughed softly and kissed my forehead "I love you too, my kitten"


End file.
